


A Week Before Christmas

by Amethystina



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe-ish, And Cougar finds it endearing, Because of course he does, Jensen sings carols, M/M, because of course he would, shameless Christmas fluff, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar doesn't mind being sent off on a mission a couple of days before Christmas. It's not that he dislikes the holiday or anything — he just doesn't have a family to celebrate it with, so he's not exactly missing out, is he?</p><p>Cue a colorful, energetic, carol-singing stranger who might be able to help Cougar remember why Christmas is a time of warmth and happiness. But more importantly: hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I asked [Jujitsuelf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf) for a couple of prompts and one of those I got was "Anything to do with Christmas". So when I was in a Christmas mood and wanted to give my followers over at my Tumblr a little something I wrote this (if you want to see the original post you can find it [HERE](http://amethystinawrites.tumblr.com/post/105543943022/a-week-before-christmas))

 

The twinkling lights and glaring neon signs were a flicker of color in Cougar's peripheral as he walked along the mostly empty street. A Christmas carol was being broadcast through the crackling speakers of one of the stores further down, and despite it being only a week before Christmas there was no snow. Judging by the temperature they wouldn't get any either. It seemed to be the case every year.

There was still a distinct chill in the air and the wind was biting as it whistled past him, tugging at his hair and hat. He could feel it even through his ACU, and his fingers were stiff from the cold as they held on to his bag. He contemplated stopping to dig out his gloves, but had yet to feel motivated enough.

Cougar let his eyes wander over the nearby shop windows, looking at the more or less garish displays of glitter, baubles, angels and eerily smiling Santa Clauses. Cougar had nothing against Christmas — he actually quite enjoyed it — but the frozen, plastic smiles staring back at him could probably make most people feel a little bit uneasy.

Still, he figured it was his last chance to experience it until next Christmas, so he made sure to soak it in. He didn't mind that he was being shipped out on a mission a week before Christmas — irregular as that might be — since he didn't have much of a family to celebrate the holidays with anyway.

He wasn't missing out on much, in other words, and might as well make himself useful.

He usually preferred to report to base on the same morning he left for a mission, but this one had an early departure and last-minute briefing scheduled before that. It would be easier to head there a day early and commandeer his teammate's couch. This was why he found himself walking along the streets that evening, trying to pass the time until the bus that would take him to the base arrived.

People bustled past, some looking harried and stressed, but others were smiling and laughing. A fair few nodded politely — almost proudly — to him if their gazes happened to meet. It was a fairly common reaction when facing a soldier, Cougar had come to realize.

Since he had about half an hour to kill he hesitated only briefly before stepping inside a small grocery store, welcoming the warm gust of air that rushed to meet him. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, but he could always buy himself a bottle of water, just for the sake of passing the time.

The cheerful Christmas carol playing over the speakers sounded a tiny bit hollow, not at all helped by the bright lights. They chased away whatever coziness the twinkling display in the shop window offered. Very few things looked inviting under the invasive glare of fluorescent lights.

Cougar strolled along the aisles, debating whether he should buy something to eat as well, but he'd had dinner not too long ago. In the end he settled for his bottle of water, but lingered by the magazines — reading the headlines and blurbs — just to keep himself occupied for a little while longer.

It was while he stood there, utterly bored out his mind, that he heard another voice join in with the carols. One at a much closer proximity and with far more enthusiasm than the recorded track could possibly hope to convey. Cougar looked up just in time to see a blur of bright colors emerge from a nearby aisle. It was quite an entrance, complete with choreography and a happy twirl, all to the somewhat bizarre soundtrack of "The Twelve Days of Christmas".

Cougar wasn't proud to admit it, but he couldn't help staring in bafflement.

Not that the kid took any notice of Cougar as he skipped — actually _skipped_ — towards the cash register, his tattered and much-too-big jacket swinging with his movements.

Cougar hadn't even known that someone could dance so emphatically to a Christmas carol, no matter how jolly they supposedly were. He held back a smile while watching the stranger do another twirl. It offered him a brief glance of a bright pink t-shirt, round glasses and a happily grinning face.

A very pretty face.

He quickly pushed the thought aside.

He also tried to deny that he felt inexplicably drawn to the colorful creature that had suddenly burst into existence right in front of him, singing loudly to the corny Christmas carol, seemingly without a care in the world. It was quite a sight.

The kid — or young man, more correctly — reached the cash register and Cougar could see the wide grin, even from several feet away. He couldn't help gravitating closer. Cougar had a bottle of water to pay for, so it wouldn't be too weird for him to approach. He tried to avoid making it seem as if he was hovering, quietly watching as the kid put down what he wanted to buy on the counter between himself and the cashier.

Cougar was curious, he could admit that, but stalking strangers was generally frowned upon.

The kid's hair was an adorably spiked, blond mess and Cougar guessed on blue eyes — bright eyes. They had to be. His jacket seemed to be well-worn — almost to the point of tearing — and it looked far too thin for the temperature outside. There were no gloves, hat or scarf to protect him further from the cold, which could explain the rosy cheeks. Or maybe the kid looked like that all the time.

Cougar was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost missed what was being said.

"That will be $8.67," the cashier said flatly, clearly not as impressed by the joyful singing as Cougar was.

If Cougar had been any less observant he might have missed the way the kid stiffened, his carefree smile freezing in place. The kid was holding out a couple of crumpled bills towards the cashier — bills that seemed to have been through a lot, scraped together with diligence — and he looked almost close to pulling them back.

"Oh... uh, hang on," the kid mumbled, placing the bills on the counter for the cashier while he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was obviously searching for more money, and while he managed to produce a couple of lonely coins Cougar saw the tension in the kid's posture grow. There was no mistaking the humiliated desperation.

He didn't have enough.

That in itself wouldn't have been noteworthy if it hadn't been for the fact that Cougar had already seen what the kid was buying. Mostly instant noodles and other bland, cheap food. The kid wasn't there to breezily buy something on his way somewhere else: he was grocery shopping. He was buying the cheapest items he could find — clearly heedless of whether it was nutritious or not — and he couldn't pay for it.

"You're still about a dollar short," the cashier remarked, but less sharply this time. As if he too understood that this could get embarrassing.

"Yeah, I'll just—" the kid grabbed something almost at random, "—put this back."

Cougar was moving before he even made a conscious decision to do so.

"Here."

The kid jumped, obviously not having noticed Cougar approach. His eyes — blue, blue eyes — widened in surprise when he realized that Cougar was holding out a dollar bill towards him. That bright gaze flickered from Cougar's hand, to his face, and down over his uniform. The kid swallowed.

"Oh, no, I can't accept that." The kid was smiling but there was a stiff edge to it. He was declining out of politeness rather than actual honesty.

It would take a lot more than that to deter Cougar.

"Take it," he insisted softly. "It's fine."

The kid faltered momentarily — clearly debating whether to accept the money or not — but he straightened a second later, as if to both mentally and physically strengthen his resolve. He was actually a bit taller than Cougar, and possibly also wider through the shoulders.

"I'm grateful, I truly am, but I wouldn't want to—"

Cougar didn't actually wait for the kid to finish before he handed over the bill to the cashier, who took it with some hesitation. The kid shut his mouth with a clack but didn't seem insulted. If anything he looked a bit sheepish.

Cougar was usually very mindful of other people's personal boundaries and wishes, but when it was such an obvious case of misplaced, although admirable, politeness he felt more inclined to persist. As much as he understood why the kid didn't want to accept the money — good manners, pride, and possibly also because Cougar was a soldier — they both knew that he needed that one dollar a lot more than Cougar did. Arguing was rather pointless.

The kid seemed to come to the same conclusion, and even accepted the change when Cougar waved for him to do so. Cougar acted natural and waited for the kid to awkwardly gather his things in a flimsy plastic bag before he stepped up to pay for his water. The cashier shot him a look, but since it was difficult to interpret Cougar chose to ignore it altogether.

He wasn't all that surprised to find that the kid was still standing there, weighting indecisively from one foot to the other, while Cougar paid. Once he was done he turned towards the kid, giving him a calm, patient look, knowing what would come next. The kid cleared his throat, obviously a bit uncomfortable, but somehow managed to smile all the same.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Cougar replied with a nod.

The kid didn't move. He was still smiling — which was quite adorable — but seemed to have forgotten that just standing there looking at Cougar wasn't all that productive in the great scheme of things. Fact was that the kid looked pretty much awestruck.

It was surprisingly flattering.

Cougar made sure to ignore the slight tightening in his gut. Now was not the time or place.

Instead he gestured for the kid to move: either towards or away from the door, so that Cougar could leave. After a split second the kid seemed to catch on, his eyes widening.

"Oh! Right!" The kid scrambled for the door, holding it open for Cougar to allow him to pass first.

It was rather difficult not to smile.

The air outside felt colder than before and Cougar could almost hear the kid shudder when he stepped out behind him, the door closing with a soft jingle.

"Hey."

Cougar turned at the softly spoken word, meeting the kid's distractingly blue eyes.

"Are you, like, shipping out or something?" It was wrong to say that the kid looked nervous, but he still seemed almost unbearably innocent with his shoulders raised against the cold and a tentative smile on his lips.

If Cougar was to be honest it was probably slightly insulting to call him a kid, since he was surely in his early twenties rather than his teens. But there was a kind of softness to him that was difficult to describe in any other way. Not a weakness, exactly, but something sweet and pure.

Cougar nodded to answer the question, pocketing his water bottle to get it out of the way.

The kid looked scandalized, his eyes wide behind the round lenses of his glasses. The handle of the plastic bag was looped around his wrist, but that didn't stop him from shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Really? A week before Christmas?" He shook his head. "Man, that's harsh."

Cougar shrugged.

"I don't mind."

That earned him a disbelieving frown.

"Really?"

"No family," Cougar explained easily. He'd had a lot of time to come to terms with the painful twinge that admission caused. The kid had no such luck, his carefree countenance looking almost horrified for a second, until he managed to school his expression.

"Oh... I'm sorry." The kid glanced down at his feet — seemingly seconds away from shyly scraping the toe of his sneakers against the asphalt — before he blurted out: "You want company?"

Cougar blinked, his expression showing his confusion.

"I mean, you're waiting for the bus or something, right? I can wait with you." The kid weighted back and forth on his heels, as if he had pent up energy he needed to expel in whatever way possible. "It's the least I can do, after you bailed me out the way you did."

The wise response would probably have been no, because he didn't know the kid and there was no reason to linger. But at the same time Cougar couldn't deny that he wanted to. The kid was fascinating with his captivating eyes, big, worn jacket, and bright pink t-shirt. What harm could it possibly do to give him a couple of more minutes of Cougar's time?

Roughly twenty of them, Cougar noted as he glanced at his watch.

"Sure."

The grin he received was brilliant enough to coax a responding smile from Cougar, even if his was noticeably less radiant. Cougar doubted he could ever quite match it.

The kid didn't seem to notice or care, happily following as Cougar led them towards the bus station in a slow, comfortable pace. They weren't in any kind of hurry after all, and Cougar quite liked the company.

It only took a matter of seconds for him to realize that the kid's vivid personality permeated everything he did, including the way he talked. And he did — at length, without any kind of filter. Cougar was shocked by the variety of subjects and weird trivia that sprouted from the kid's mouth, and was equal parts fascinated and amused. He found himself unable to look away from the expressive face and enthusiastically gesturing hands.

Cougar wasn't sure if he had ever seen a person look so alive. Or one he was quite as captivated by, for that matter.

He quickly buried the thought. Not the place or time — and possibly also invasive, depending on the kid's preferences.

"So, you're going to be at some Army base during Christmas, aren't you?" the kid asked suddenly, bumping his shoulder against Cougar's as if they were friends already.

Maybe they were.

He nodded. Cougar's penchant for silence didn't seem to deter the kid in the slightest. He just kept talking, despite Cougar's lack of verbal replies, never faltering or fumbling for a subject to continue the conversation with. It took quite a lot of skill to be that good at maintaining one without the appropriate responses.

"That sucks, man." The kid gave him a look that was a bit difficult to interpret, so Cougar decided that it was easier to just pretend he hadn't noticed.

The kid had given him several of those. Usually just a quick glance through his lashes, followed by a surprisingly shy smile. It was thoroughly distracting, not only for how adorable the kid looked, but because it had forced Cougar to take notice of just how long his eyelashes were.

Stupidly long, was the answer to that.

Cougar resolutely pushed the thought away.

"But you won't be alone at least, will you?"

It was obvious that the kid thought that Cougar was going away on a tour rather than the confidential, but significantly shorter, mission he was actually taking part in. But, due to said confidentiality, it was better to let the kid assume that he was a regular soldier rather than a highly trained sniper.

"No, I won't," he confirmed. He would have his team, after all. But he doubted that they would have time to properly celebrate Christmas.

"That's good. But I still think it's kinda tragic."

Cougar couldn't help smiling at the kid, strangely flattered that he cared. They hadn't even known each other for half an hour, but he still seemed very much invested in Cougar's well-being. That should probably have disturbed him, but it actually came across as surprisingly sweet.

The kid reached out, grabbing Cougar's arm.

"Oh, hey, I know!" The sheer enthusiasm in the kid's voice was a little bit intimidating — in the weirdest way Cougar thought possible. He wasn't scared exactly, but someone so energetic and eager could probably come up with a variety of bad ideas. They didn't have time for that; Cougar's bus would be there within five minutes, give or take.

It didn't calm Cougar in the least when the kid hastily put his flimsy plastic bag on the ground and started digging around in the pockets of his tattered jacket. The triumphant smile on the kid's face when he managed to locate a pen was strangely adorable. Still, Cougar blinked in cautious confusion when the kid grabbed his free hand, pulling it higher with a gentle but insistent tug. The kid's fingers were cool against Cougar's — mostly due to the weather — but within moments a tingling warmth started spreading under his skin.

He held back an involuntary shiver.

"I'll give you my address! Feel free to write anytime you like, okay?" The kid's grin was radiant as he started scribbling on Cougar's palm. The ballpoint pen pushing against his skin tickled, but he did nothing to stop it. "I can even send you a Christmas present, so you'll— Well, you know." The kid glanced up, looking far more embarrassed now. And when he continued his voice was a little more subdued than before. "You'll know someone cares."

It took a second before Cougar was able to breathe around the lump _that_ left in his throat. It was just so sweet and considerate that he had a hard time grasping it. He wasn't unfamiliar with kindness — of course not — but there was something so genuine and innocent about it, which made it hit home that much harder.

The kid didn't let go of Cougar's hand after he had finished writing. His fingers remained loosely wrapped around Cougar's, lingering longer than strictly necessary.

Cougar did nothing to stop that either.

What he did do was glance down, reading the sloppily scribbled letters.

Jake Jensen. It suited him.

"I mean, if you want to. You don't—" Jake sounded hesitant now, cutting himself off before he even finished the sentence, but for some reason he didn't pull back. When their gazes met Cougar wasn't all that surprised to see a spark of hope in those big, blue eyes; a spark that couldn't quite hide the underlying loneliness that Cougar knew all too well. The only difference being that he usually saw it in the mirror.

He made sure to smile.

"I will."

The kid let out a relieved breath and it rose against the dark night sky like a soft cloud of condensation. A bright, delighted grin blossomed on Jake's face.

"Awesome."

Jake's fingers curled gently around his, until Cougar had closed his hand around the words written on his palm. As if he was physically holding them there, for safe-keeping. The earnest look in the kid's eyes made Cougar realize just how close they were standing, sharing heat, breaths mingling.

For a second everything seemed to still. Cougar forgot why he was there in the first place — that he had a bus to catch and that he didn't actually know this person — because in that moment all he seemed to register was the bright blue in Jake's eyes and how his foggy breaths escaped between his slightly parted lips. Cougar could see the twinkling reflections of the nearby Christmas lights in Jake's glasses.

A loud laughter from a passing group of people — completely immersed in their own conversation — made Jake flinch. The moment shattered.

Jake cleared his throat and broke eye contact. He looked decidedly awkward. The grip around Cougar's hand tightened for a moment before Jake let go, and Cougar could easily admit that he missed the warmth the second it was taken away. The thought surprised him, but didn't worry him as much as it probably should have.

Jake shoved his pen back into his pocket, before scratching the side of his nose and pushing his glasses up higher in the same fluent movement.

"Well, I guess it's time for you catch your bus?"

Cougar nodded.

"Yeah." Jake gnawed on his bottom lip. "A-and I should— Uh... yeah." The near stuttering was surprisingly adorable. Perhaps because it was coupled with a shy, tentative smile.

Cougar had no idea what look was on his own face because he was busy trying to figure out how to make the kid stay longer — even if he couldn't quite explain _why_ , especially since they were on a time schedule. Whatever Jake saw seemed to give him a burst of confidence.

Jake took a deep breath, clearly bracing himself, but for what Cougar had no idea. He looked determined though, as if he had suddenly come to a very important decision and was going to see it through, no matter what.

"Merry Christmas," Jake said, the words warm despite the slight brittleness to his voice.

Cougar was entirely unprepared to find surprisingly strong hands grip the collar of his uniform, but even more so the press of warm, soft lips against his. Jake had surged forward faster than Cougar had anticipated — almost knocking the hat off of Cougar's head — and even though it might have been wise to recoil he stood frozen, several jumbled thoughts flashing through his head.

First and foremost he was being kissed by a virtual stranger — a man, no less, which could definitely come back and bite him in the ass later. Second, it occurred to him that Jake might be taking far too many liberties and Cougar was well within his rights to feel upset about that fact. Third, well, the kiss was actually a whole lot better than it had any right to be, considering the circumstances.

Everything he had been pushing away the last twenty minutes came rushing to the forefront; the thought of Jake's smile, his impossibly long eyelashes and the undeniable tension between them. How instantly fascinated Cougar had been by this colorful creature, bursting with life and happiness.

Something tightened in his chest and his fingers ached to reach out and pull Jake closer.

Cougar could certainly roll with that.

The kid smelled sweet, like bubblegum and strawberries, and the heat radiating from his skin made Cougar want to shiver. He dropped his bag, heedless of where it landed, instead raising his hands to let them settle on Jake's hips. The initial kiss might have seemed bold but it was impossible to miss that Jake was, in fact, trembling. The frailty of the moment — and Jake's obvious vulnerability — almost made Cougar hesitant to act.

But he kissed back, gentle and soft, attempting to soothe Jake's fears. It took a second before the stiffness in Jake began to ease, but he seemed unwilling to allow the kiss to end. The way he clung to it spoke of desperation, but more so than that it seemed to be founded in hope. The kiss remained chaste and effortless in a way that felt surprisingly breathtaking — possibly also a tiny bit embarrassing.

Such a simple kiss shouldn't feel so good.

It was Jake who eased back, just an inch or two — and probably a bit reluctantly. His eyes remained closed for a couple of extra seconds.

"Wow," Jake mumbled softly. "I— Wow. I had actually not planned that."

"Neither had I," Cougar replied, amused. He wasn't sure if there would ever come a day when he planned to kiss a total stranger just hours before he was intended to ship out. Cougar's life wasn't some romantic movie, for heaven's sake.

"I thought you would at least try to punch me." Jake didn't look frightened when he met Cougar's gaze, and nor did he pull away. Cougar's hands still rested on Jake's hips.

"It crossed my mind," Cougar replied, although that might have been a slight lie.

"Why didn't you?" Jake sounded curious now, his head tilted to the side in an adorable — and probably unintentional — imitation of a confused puppy.

Cougar shrugged. He wasn't sure if he had a good reason, except maybe that it had felt surprisingly right. That should probably have been worrying, but he didn't feel like getting upset over it.

"Well, I'm grateful you didn't." A dorky grin spread on Jake's lips. "And no matter what it looks like this isn't a habit of mine. I don't _usually_ kiss random strangers within half an hour of meeting them."

Cougar held back a chuckle.

"So I'm special?"

He meant it as a joke, which might have been why his heart skipped a beat when Jake's grin turned into a soft, dazed smile.

"Yeah, you are..."

It took a second before Jake seemed to realize that he was just standing there, still holding on to Cougar's uniform and staring longingly at him. The resulting blush was beyond adorable and Jake hastily cleared his throat before taking a step back.

How were you supposed to act just after kissing a stranger? It was possibly one of the weirdest situations Cougar had been in — and he had been in a lot of weird situations. But at the same time he didn't regret it one bit.

Cougar was almost tempted to ask for another.

"Right. Well... um, your bus?"

Cougar didn't bother looking at his watch.

"Any minute now."

"Okay. I guess I should... head home then. You'll be fine on your own, right?"

It was a struggle not to roll his eyes. Of course Cougar would be fine. But he didn't want to seem ungrateful — not when Jake was just trying to be considerate — so he settled for a nod and a smile.

"Good. That's good." Jake seemed uncertain on how to behave, which was fairly understandable. He looked happy though, if slightly bashful. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Cougar replied.

Jake started backing away, obviously reluctant to leave, but they weren't far from the bus station and there was a tension between them now. Not a bad one, surprisingly enough, but a curious and tingly one. Too bad they didn't have the time to explore it.

It took several long seconds before Jake actually turned around to walk away, as if he couldn't help wanting to look at Cougar for as long as possible.

"Jake," Cougar called out, holding back a laugh.

When Jake turned — with a hopeful but slightly confused look on his face — Cougar pointed wordlessly at the plastic bag still lying on the ground where Jake had placed it earlier.

It was flattering to know that Cougar could make Jake forget about his groceries with nothing but a kiss.

"Oh! Right!"

Jake hurried back the few steps he had managed to take, looking sheepish and embarrassed. He quickly bent down to pick up the bag and when he straightened Cougar reached out, his hand curling around the back of Jake's neck. A small tug was all that was needed to pull Jake in for another kiss.

It was stupid — risky and foolish — to prolong this. But Cougar couldn't help it. He didn't know if he would see Jake again and what difference could one more kiss make? It was already a highly unusual situation so one more wouldn't hurt.

The sound Jake made — a curious mix between a squeak and a whimper — was worth it if nothing else.

This time Cougar didn't keep it chaste. He let the kiss deepen, unhurried but firm, and Jake fumbled to keep up, definitely enthusiastic about the new development. Jake's eagerness was rather adorable and Cougar took a moment to just savor the taste of him, hoping that he could remember it long after it had actually faded. The kiss sparked a delicious burn at the center of Cougar's chest.

When he eventually pulled back — long before he actually wanted to — it was gratifying to see that Jake tried to follow. Cougar relented enough to give him a quick peck before rubbing his thumb against the spot just behind Jake's ear.

"I'll write," he said, smiling at the dazed look on Jake's face.

"Yeah. Okay." The kid sounded breathless and vaguely disoriented. "That's awesome."

Cougar chuckled before pulling back his hand, reaching down to pick up his own bag. He gave Jake a fond smile.

"My name is Cougar."

"Oh. Great." Jake grinned goofily. "That's awesome too."

How could someone be so adorable? If Cougar hadn't been on his way to an important mission he might even have stayed, just because of the look on Jake's face. It had to be illegal somehow.

"Take care, Jake."

The kid — who wasn't a kid at all — pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and smiled that bright, delighted smile of his.

"You too, Cougar." It was nothing more than a whisper. A soft, happy whisper that sent a shiver down Cougar's spine.

And with that Cougar gave a tip of his hat and turned to leave. He was tempted to look back but forced himself not to. The whole thing was rather ridiculous when he thought about it. Kissing a stranger in the middle of the street? Yeah, definitely not one of his wisest decisions.

Still, he hadn't gotten far before he glanced down at the letters scribbled on his palm, feeling a smile tug at his lips. While he might not have the time to write during the short mission he was going on, he would make sure to do so when he got back. And if Jake chose to answer, well, who knew what that could lead to?

Just before he turned the next corner he threw a look over his shoulder, not all that surprised to find that Jake hadn't moved. Cougar didn't offer more than a slightly crooked smile before he continued walking, feeling a lot lighter at heart than he had just half an hour ago.

And if he happened to be humming "The Twelve Days of Christmas" as he walked up to the bus that would take him to base, well, that was his business.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful and amazing [CarpeDentum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDentum) and [surgicalstainless](http://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalstainless) betaed. Thank you so much, to the both of you <3


End file.
